In Those 30 Days
by Nemirin
Summary: Gintoki asked Sougo to visit Kagura. He did and what a surprise he found! From that, it was the perfect blackmail material and Kagura is now forced to be his slave for 30 days. Smidgen of GinHiji. Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1  
**_-Secret in the Closet!_-

Okita couldn't believe he was taking this baby-sitting job. There had to be someone else who was more professional than him. No, it wasn't exactly baby sitting; he was "visiting" _that monster _under the request of danna. Why? Because Gin and Hijikata were having a wild two-way drunk party, and he wanted no part in that. But still, why did he accept this job? He must have been struck in the head by a brick wall or it could have been all that clamor from those two men. Either way, he's on the path to destruction.

As he arrived at the Yorozuya doorway, he brushed his hand through his hair and remembered clearly about the conversation that he and Gintoki had at the traditional public bar. The aroma of smoke and beer mixed around with his drunk vice captain and the silver hair man, as they laughed loudly and sang horribly with stupefied slurs. Sakata stopped, instructing his drunken friend: "No, no, you got it all wrong, chum. It goes like [bleep bleep bleep]."

Slamming down the ceramic cup, while pointing his finger at him, Hijikata objected loudly, "You gotta be stupid. That's not how it went! It was like [bloop bloop bloop]."

Gintoki placed his hand onto his chin in thinking, as if he was contemplating anything in that airy head of his, at this state. He could barely find his own drinking cup - that's how wasted he was. "I was sure it went like how it went. Oh, well, let's drink the night away till we throw up," he declared, chortling and patting Hijikata on the back, "Soichiro-kun, pour us a drink!"

"It's Sougo," Okita corrected for the fiftieth time. As they were chirping distorted-ly and dancing away, Sougo thought this would have been the best opportunity to pull a dirty prank against Toshiro. He grabbed their cups close to him, poured them their drinks, and spitted into Hijikata's cup discreetly. Without showing his emotions, he passed them their alcohol. "Here."

They both accepted it and chugged it down at once. "Hey, Soujiro-kun, I have a favor. Will you listen?" Sakata asked, setting himself down with a thump.

"Sougo," he repeated.

"Whatever, same shit. Anyways, I want you to watch over Kagura tonight. I left the poor girl by herself and forgot to feed her," he explained, "Will you go, Sousuke-kun?" Even with that befuddled head, he was thinking that Okita felt left out and wasn't having much fun drinking with them. How old was he anyways? Well, that didn't matter as long as he was out of the way... "Come on." He nudged him and winked.

And so he accepted willingly. He couldn't take his mind off about that creepy wink which seemed to signify something might happen at this hour. Whatever it is, he's about to find out. He opened the sliding door slowly. It was surprising that it was unlocked at this time of night, but with China and her monstrous dog, they both made two dangerous guardians of this small abode, not that there was anything worth stealing. Continuing onward with door closed and shoes taken off, he finally made his way into the empty living quarters. Empty. Huh, where was she? He eyed over to the couches and table. No one sleeping there. He casually walked in deeper and trekked his way into danna's room, which had the huge dog sleeping. Where could have she gone? He, sure as hell, came here for nothing and decided, instead of playing this hide-and-seek game, that he should just go home to sleep. As he took his last observation around, he heard a thump against a wall and a shuffling noise. Another thump came from that same wall and he quietly tread to the drumming. Could it be?

Okita curiously uncovered the closet and found China staring at him... topless, NAKED. Without even thinking for less than a millisecond, he quickly grabbed a camera and took the photo. This had to be the best blackmail material ever! _Danna, you're the best. _One thing's for sure though: he didn't even realize that the red-head girl actually had breast under there. It had to be around almost B-cup size. Her body was surprisingly slim for someone who ate at least ten bowls of rice a day, also with a bit of curve there. Just like her creamy pale face, her frame was identical. He was rather enamored by her structure and was actually getting a little... hard. Wait, over her?! That has to be a joke. No, it just clearly tells him that he would be okay with seeing any female's boobs. Which is about pathe- Well, no, he was just like any hormonal young men._  
_

It was too late for Kagura, when she shut the door. At the time when he clearly got the picture, she was too distraught and flustered to do anything or scream at him. And right now, that's what she wanted to do; she wanted to cry. Why him? Of all the people why did he have to be the first one to see her naked? She covered herself with the blanket and huddled herself in it, while praying for a time machine. "W-what the fuck are you doing here, you Sadist?!" she screamed.

With his back against the stationary wall, as he stared at the image for the last time and hid his devise in his hakama pocket, Sougo smirked, his eyes gleaming and proudly said, "Danna, told me to come over here to watch over you. I didn't know there was gonna be a reward for me being here. I thank you, China. I'll make sure to put this picture to good use." This was perfect. He could have her in the palm of his hand with this evidence. Oh, all the things he could have her do!

In record time, she dressed into her red China shirt and kicked down the entryway. Jumping out, she instantly grabbed the top of his traditional Japanese wear with one hand, poking her finger furiously near his collar bone and demanding, "Give it, you bastard!" Even with that, he still had the vexatious sneer on his face which angered her even more; her face was red from blushing and her rage. "I really don't like the look in your eyes. You're thinking of something sadistic, aren't you?!" Her stomach hurdled up and down, as she could tell this would be going in the wrong direction.

That girl knew him too well, but he didn't want to admit anything, so he gave away his innocent look and raised his hands at head level. "Whatever do you mean by that, China." His eyes rolled. As it shifted down to her chest, that image of her bareness came back to his head. How tempting.

"Stop playing innocent! It doesn't suit you!" Kagura retorted, slamming him against the wall, "Gimme that camera!" Fucking hell, she hated this guy for being a damn sadist. If he wasn't like this, she would have actually taking a liking to him.

A thought popped, making him grin - knowing this was really going to piss her off now. "Oi, China, don't be so rough there. And for you information, I used a digital camera."

"So what about that?" she questioned.

"You really are out of the loop, huh? It means just breaking the camera will do nothing, since I have it in a memory card," he answered, winking at her, "Let's have a deal. What do you say?"

Her eyes still glared at him. She was getting scared to find out what this "deal" would be, but she had to submit to him for now. She didn't want to resort to violence that would lead to his death; she had to control her instincts. Even though Sougo was really quick on his feet, she could probably kill him, when she goes berserk. "What deal?" she asked, letting go of him and crossing her arms.

Checkmate. "At-a-girl. You really do know how to listen." Okita patted her gently on the head. "If you - " He paused pretending to think; he already knew what he wanted. " - do what I say for a month, I'll delete the picture," he said with a grin.

A month?! A day or week she could endure, but a month is pushing it. "Are you serious? Screw that." She waved her hand and pouted.

"Aww, c'mon, China." Sougo bend down to take a closer look at her sulky face. "If you don't agree to the contract, I might as well email all of Edo your picture and you wouldn't want that, right?"

"Shorten it, you asshole, and we'll make a deal." She crossed her arms again in disapproval.

"Look, China, you only need to listen to me, when I'm around. When I work, you are free to do whatever you wish. How about it? I'm only trying to be fair," Sougo explained, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Kagura had to give in. There was no way she was going to win with him in possession of her photo. "Alright, fine."

"Also, the conditions are: 1. You are to call me Okita-sama; 2. You are not allowed to run away from me on my break time; and 3. You are also not allowed to threaten or beat me up." As he said this, each time, he put one finger up after another.

"No way!" She stomped her foot down.

"Deals off then, I get to keep the pictures and do whatever I want with 'em."

_Grr, it just has to go his way._ "Okita-san, that's all I'm calling you." She even felt uncomfortable pronouncing that.

"Fair enough. Starting tomorrow." Man, he should have thought of this a long time ago, but at least, he got his chance. "I'm gonna go, China." He was just about to take a step, until he found the need to say this: "Oh, and China, you got a nice body there." Winking at her, he snickered quietly and left the blushing girl. Although, his sexual desires wasn't fulfilled, he didn't find it necessary to go that far and thought maybe it would be better to save that for the future; in the back of his mind, he was honestly thinking of groping her.

Thirty days of a Yato girl as his slave, this was definitely a day to remember.

* * *

**Author's Note:** At first, I was gonna make this a one-shot with lemons and smut in it, but I decided it would probably be best to have a tint of it and make it into chapters. I'm sure it'll be fine if Okita had a little perverted thoughts, especially when Kagura was shown naked to him by chance. Unless, I should add the smut? Anyways, tell me what you think through reviews and suggestions would be greatly appreciated. :3


	2. Lesson 1

**Chapter 2**  
_-Lesson 1: You are my Slave; I am your Master!-_

Day 1 - Sunday, October 5th

The door loudly opened as Gintoki groaned at the noise. His eyes blurred and his grueling headache made his brain pound badly against his skull. He knew he shouldn't have drank too much last night, but just like his sugar addiction, he couldn't help himself. He was having too much fun with his samurai pal. And hey, Ogushi-kun said it was on him, so how could he refused the free drinks? He really didn't remember what happened after he sent Okita away. He knew it was something important, but what?

Whatever it is, Shinpachi was yelling at the top of his lungs for him to wake up: "Oi! Gin-san!" He walked towards the laid-down man who was sleepily picking at his ear. "Do you know what time it is? It's 12 P.M. already! Wake up!"

Gintoki groaned once again, moving the blanket over his head. "Shut up, geez. I don't care if it's time to get my weekly JUMP or if it's the end of the world. Just let me get some sleep, Pachi-kun," he mumbled in a weary tone.

Shinpachi heaved out a sigh and wondered where Kagura went off to.

Meanwhile, Hijikata woke up to a noise of metal sharpening in his room. It had to be that "kid" again, always barging in his room without his permission. But what exactly was that noise about? He really couldn't bother to get up and find out. His watery eyes squinted and closed, as he tried to take a longer nap. It was his day off and this hangover was taking a toll to his head. Still, the annoying, screeching clamor wouldn't cease. Once more, he groggily opened his eyes to find that the pestering first captain sharpening his weapon. As Okita stood up and attempted to chop Hijikata's head off, he jolted up and glared at him, yelling, "What the hell are you doing?" Any second later, he would have had his cranium sliced open, like his unfortunate pillow.

_Che._ Withdrawing his katana, Sougo made an unreadable expression, purposely changing the subject, "Good morning, Hijikata-san."

"Good morning, my ass! You bastard," Toshi groaned, squeezing his temples in an attempt to ease his pain, but it didn't had much effect. He didn't know how much he drank, but most likely enough to not remember what occurred after Sougo left. He shrugged it off mentally, thinking it wasn't important. "What time is it?"

"12 P.M."

The vice captain sat down on his blanket and lit his afternoon smoke. Gazing up at Okita, his subordinate stared back and, as the sadist crouch down in front of him, he got closer to Toshi's uncomfortable face. Hijikata backed away using his hands and arms to guide him. "Wha- what?" he nervously responded, biting down a bit on his cigarette and reddening. _He's not, is he?_

Sougo, with an emotionless tone, replied, "Hijikama-san, you're looking really womanly with that lipstick on. I didn't know you like to cross-dress." Grinning, he took out his digital camera and got a quick photo of the demon captain who had lips painted bright red and light pink blush apparent on his cheeks. Afterward, the sandy haired male sped out, since he wasted too much time playing with his superior. He didn't want to make China wait any longer. There was so much to do in these thirty days; his mind formulated so many "fun dates" with that Yato girl. He slowed his pace, as soon as he was out of sight and away from the proximity.

Toshi grabbed the tobacco off his mouth and violently smeared off the lipstick with the side of his hand and arm. Confused, he questioned himself of why he was wearing cosmetics; it had to be "him" - Sakata Gintoki! He clenched his fist that held the smoke and crushed it to pieces. Then, he noticed what Sougo had done and chased him, but gave up, since Sougo already was yards ahead of him and out of the base. He gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the entrance way.

Yamazaki appeared in front of him and queried, "Hijikata-fukuchou, what's with the makeup?"

He growled, "Shut up!" and the spy backed away instantly, scared. Slouching down and grasping onto his stomach, he felt his hangover again. "Ugh, I don't feel so well.. so I don't wanna hear shit," he griped, turtling his way back to his room. His head was so disoriented, but he had to speculate why his face was decorated, and to do that, he had to confront Sakata. It really had to be that sugar-addicted man, trying to pull a prank on him and making a fool out of him.

* * *

Kagura had to -

But she could go into hiding -

But her topless picture -

She could just run away, wear a disguise, and form a new identity, a new name. If only it was that simple... Knowing Sadist, he'll use any method to find her - through the Shinsengumi, Gintoki, and even Sadaharu.

Her mouth held a pickled seaweed, as she sat on the swings in the park. She was actually anticipating him. What choice did she have? She really cared if people saw her bare body. Speaking of "body," did Okita seriously meant what he said last night? "..China, you got a nice body there," is what ringed in her ears. Right, that had to be a lie to to get her flustered up. He would say anything to agitate her.

"Ah, I knew you would be here," she heard that sadist devil drone. Sougo approached her and quickly ripped off the hanging seaweed. "My first order would be to not eat this sour crap in front of me," he said, flicking away the black substance.

China scowled at his smug face and clamped her teeth together. She already wanted to leave. _Screw the deal!_

"Well, respond, China. I wanna hear you say, Master." He crossed his arms.

A timid voice hesitantly spoke: "Y- yes, M- ma- master.."

Okita patted her head roughly. "Good girl. But next time, say it more enthusiastically."

Pushing away his arm, Kagura abruptly stood up and made tremors on the sand. "I said I was only going to say, 'Okita-san!' What the hell is up with this 'Master'-shit?" she protested, forming a fist at both sides.

"It's an order. You are my slave for a month, remember?" He victoriously smirked yet again, satisfied with her obvious stressed out eyes.

Oh, how she wished to tear that mouth off, like he did with her snack, after this was all over. "I hate you!" she hissed.

Sougo just walked away and rubbed his right ear with his index finger. He could care less if the monster detested him, because no matter what, he'll have his way with her through blackmail. "China, come here to me. I wanna give you something." He turned towards her, hiding something behind his back.

The Yato girl expected it and knew what "it" had to be. It wasn't gonna be some nice, considerate birthday present. Knowing him, the gift was some torture device he used for his victims or something he bought off of Edo-bay. She strode to him.

"Put your hands out to me and beg for it."

"I don't trust you. I know what your sadistic mind is thinking." Kagura crossed her arms.

"Tell me, if you understand what sadistic act I might come up with."

"Okay! As soon as I put my hands out, you're gonna handcuff me and drag me around in Kabukichou with a dog collar. That's what you usually do with your 'toys'."

Okita pouted and lightly scratched his head. "Wow, China, it's like as if I've been a bad Master to you already."

"Stop with that act. I can see clearly through that facade you put up." She didn't loosen the stance her arms was in; she couldn't let him humiliate her even more.

"Ohh~ I didn't think my slave was this educated in words. I underestimated your knowledge in vocabulary."

Ever since prince of sadist arrived, her continuous blooming anger never subsided because of his mocking words and these stupid orders. A day with him was enough and this was just the start of it. There was no way she can continue on with the remaining twenty-nine days, without retaliation. She would have to wait for that day, when she'll teach him a lesson and that included - knuckles cracked - whacking him like a pinata suspended up. Yes, that's what she'll do, as merciless as possible. Her imagination pictured the Shinsengumi squad captain tied around both his wrists and ankles, like a pinata, and then, she would proceed to clobber the crap out of him for the suffering she had to deal with. She snickered as she thought that.

Looking puzzled, Sougo waved the ordinary silver metal bracelet with three red gems, in front of her aqua eyes. "Earth to China. I know you feel happy that you're gonna spend the whole month with me, but you should be listening to what your Master is saying to you."

Huh? Her eyes grew more suspicious of what this could be. "You think I'm gonna beg for this. I bet this is some kind of mind controlling device."

"Yes, China, I'm gonna insert this small thing on that brain of yours," he answered, with a hinted sarcastic tone, "On second thought, it might just be the right size."

"Which is why I don't trust you, Sadist." Kagura turned her back to him and let down her arms.

"You're supposed to say, 'Master.' Also, just so you know, this is just a boring looking bracelet, in case I lose you."

"I'm not some three year old kid!" she yelled.

"But you are my slave, I am your Master." Okita advanced to her from behind and glanced over her shoulder to grab her wrist. Then, he quickly snapped on the bracelet, before she could toss him over her, and he landed on the ground flat on his back. As soon as he got up from the ground, China dash off without saying a word. And already, she had broken two conditions. He took out his cellphone, stared at that picture, and considered spreading it in the net. Did he really want to do that? No, he wanted to play with China and watch her struggle some more. He'll just have to get her to apologize and teach her a lesson.

The bracelet was a tracking device and finding her was a push of a button away, or it was evident that she went to Yorozuya house.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry, for taking SO long to write this. I really had a hard time writing this, after life happened, and then, I had no motivation to write for a long time. Anyways, my writing skill isn't as great as before, but I'll try my best by making this plot more interesting, to make up for the lack of skill and vocabulary. Until next time!


	3. Lesson 2

**Chapter 3**_  
-Lesson 2: Dreams Are NOT Real!-_

Day 1 - Continued

The silver-haired lazy samurai finally used all his strength to walk to the toilet which occurred probably for about three minutes of crawling and dragging himself. Megane took off in anger and who knows where that mischievous Yato girl went. Most likely to bully someone. Anyways, at the third minute, his mouth was about to explode and he made it just in time to discharge all that built up vomit. Through all the noise of him barfing, he heard a stampede of footsteps that quickly traveled up the wooden stairway outside. It had to be Kagura, right? And his paternal instincts were telling him he was in for some whine-fest. Oh, but this was positively not the right time; his head thrashed with the beat of the storm called Typhoon Kagura.

The red-head violently swung open the entryway to track down Gin-chan. She frantically cried for her supposed Guardian and caught an ear of him regurgitating. "Gin-chan!" she repeated into the bathroom, "You gotta help me!" She shook him vehemently on his shoulders. "That devil Shinsengumi first captain is torturing me!" Back and forth, she swayed him stronger and quicker.

Poor Sakata grew more queasy and he couldn't even mumble out a single understandable utter. His visions blurred as if he was taking a horrible roller coaster ride and adding to the fact he had a hangover, he ended up fainting. His mouth foamed and some of his vomit oozed out of his mouth and disgustingly mixed with the bubbles.

Not caring, Kagura continued to trouble him, "Gin-chan! Wake up! You have to help! I don't want my innocent eyes to be traumatized by him anymore!" She knew Gintoki went out for a drink last night and when he does, he'll consume however many or exceed his limit. It was inevitable to get something out of him. In her last effort, she decided to kick him inside the tub and let the waters run on his face for about two minutes.

Still, he didn't stir.

Laughing, Kagura noticed a speck of lipstick on his lips and a kissing mark on his neck. A short sigh, meaning she gave up, and off she went on the couch to watch TV. There had to be a solution, as she sadly stared at the plain ornament wrapped around her wrist. These crimson jewels reminded her of the Sadist's (evil) orbs; maybe, it was to symbolize that "her Master" had an eye on her. Her spine shivered, he already had his creepy hands on her photo and it scared her a bit that Okita had a constant stillness of her exposed. She just had to get unlucky, while she was changing out of the new red dress that her Papi bought for her early birthday. Early since Umibozu had plans for two months and apparently the express flights weren't running because of the unnatural meteorites appearances in outer space, unfortunately around his area.

Not pleased of any of this, she desperately used her finger tips to pull out this metal bracelet, though transferring all her strength to her tips was harder than she thought. This trinket was made for the size of her wrist surprisingly. Her fingers dug into her skin as she kept trying and she surrendered for probably the third time today. She frowned as things were not going her way, but at the same time, smiled inwardly, since this was the first time, she received something from him. Her Goshujin-sama (master)...

* * *

_Cloudy. Their breathes elevated each time they kissed one other and their tongues met in between. Soon one person licked his neck and in reaction, a couple of moans escaped him. He allowed the beast to keep violating him, until it gasped for air. In a frenzy, they both stripped each other down and one of them took the initiative to go on top..._

Breaking in a sweat, Hijikata woke up from his nightmare and gulped. He was so frightened to take a look at his body. He had to take a shower and now. On the day they drank, he was probably forced to do that and was defiled by him. He recited to himself, "It was only a dream," at least ten times, until his fingers dragged his face down. He and that Yorozuya leader actually **DID IT**! _Just a dream! _But the dream was so real! _It didn't happen! _What about the make up? _Part of that asshole's prank._ Why did his body feel so good about it? _No, no, no! _A tickling sensation grew... He shook his head vigorously, side to side, and he banged it against the wall. As if he was counting sheep, he called out numbers of him walloping his skull.

Gintoki synchronized the same event at the same time and he was also in disbelief.

* * *

Day 2 - Monday, October 6th

Once again, this morning, Kagura tried to get Gintoki's attention, but he was in his own little world, chanting, "It didn't happen... it's just a dream..." A blanket wrapped around his knee-hugging position which resembled closely like a mad homeless person. His multiple red-lined eyes formed bags under it and his pale face almost glowed in his darkened room. "Oi, Gin-chan, don't tell me you pissed your pants off cause of a dream?" the girl questioned, poking her nostril. She pasted her boogers onto the man's forehead and he didn't react at all. "Stupid, useless samurai. I hope you get bald, like Papi!" she declared, in front of his face and her spits landed on him. Again, no feedback.

"Hmph." Stomping out, she wondered to herself if she had to rely on herself to get out of this predicament. She knew she didn't have the astounding wit to get out of it and her brute strength (and cuteness) was her only method, but that wouldn't help and she already slipped on that contract; she feared that he sent out the pictures publicly. She needed revenge on that bastard.

She crammed and crammed the hell out of her brains for a solution._ The opposite of strength is weakness! Gin-chan would probably say to me, "Don't hesitate, when the chance comes up unexpectedly. If you see an opening, take advantage of it and move forward until the enemy is brought down!"_ An expression of content lit up on her profile and out she went, to oppose the Prince of Sadist. He was human meaning he had to have a weakness or two, and exploiting it was the only thing on her mind.

* * *

In the Shinsengumi grounds, all the members (except Okita) were in a distraught state, since the demon vice-leader wasn't himself. Their morning training schedule already passed and there were no orders of patrolling or missions to attend to. No briefing, no breakfast, no morning routine (example: brushing one's teeth), and etc. Everyone was banging their heads, running around naked, having food fights, reading their mangas, and slacking off in any form. Instead of it being the Shinsengumi headquarter, it was now a chaotic playground of reliving the childhood as grown men prancing around mindlessly.

As fore-mentioned, Sougo was the only "normal" one; typically, he was not the sheep to follow the Shepherd Hijikata Toshiro. And yet, he did not stand out, since he was resting on the porch with his usual mask. It was really appalling how he could sleep through all this ear-pounding clamor.

"Oi," his inner thought called out to him, "Don't you think this is the perfect chance to take your place as the rightful vice-commander of Shinsengumi?"

Okita groaned to himself and snored away.

"Get up, my lazy-self." His bazooka ready to fire.

"I really hate Monday's," he stated, still laying there.

"I already knew that, since I am your conscience. Regardless, you do realize that nuisance of a vice-captain is out of order."

"I guess."

"You guess? Well, whatever, I'm sure you'll eventually get around to it. See ya." His own-self was also feeling lazy.

After taking another hour nap, Okita took off his eye-cover and stretched his arms out. The young man slowly meandered his way to Hijikata's room and evilly smirked at the hysterical man. This process was gonna be quite troublesome. Well, rather than Sougo doing all the work, he grabbed a few of the once crazy Shinsengumi members and ordered them to place Toshi into the dingy coffin. Of course, with his sadistic glaring eyes, he was also able to command them to toss that box into the rivers of Edo. Now, all he had to do is go to Kondo-san, wherever he was, and convince him to be his vice-captain, but alternatively, he decided to take his break and torture China once again.

As he exited the area, dodging all the disorders, he looked onto his cellphone and clicked on his GPS shortcut button. She was nearby! He searched around, his hands on his weapon, ready to fight. But where? He scanned his surroundings. Front? Right? Left? Behind?

There was a moment of silence, as the cold autumn wind blew.

Up there! From the roof, Kagura leaped over and swung down, landing her parasol onto his sword - an automatic defensive reaction, no less, from Okita. "Good afternoon, Goshujin-sama!" she greeted, back-flipping gracefully away, "I got something to tell you: your days as a Shinsengumi is over!" She swiped her umbrella to point at him and smiled innocently at him for the short moment. "I'm going to get you expelled from your precious Shinsengumi." Her face reverted to a demonic stare and she chortled away as loathsome as possible.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I probably wrote the most exaggerating part of the plot ever cause who would get so traumatized by such a dream, or nightmare for those two in their case, but hey, it's quite hilarious. This didn't have a lot of OkiKagu sadly, which I honestly didn't intentionally plan for that to happen. My mind went to writing this and that and then, it turned out to be like... this? Anyways, I'll try to write more, but my weekends are a bit busy probably. Ja ne.


	4. Lesson 3

**Chapter 4**_  
-Lesson 3: Rivalry and Fights Will Have No End to 'Em-_

Day 2 - Continued

Bewildered, Sougo slightly cocked his head to the left and sheathed his blade. He didn't know what she was talking about with that overconfident beam on her face. Maybe, if he disconnected his earplugs, he would have known what she was spouting; he only heard "goshunjin-sama," but after she leaped away, everything was a mumble. So he did and said, with his usual un-phased tone, "What are you on about, China?"

While the young man disposed of the plugs into his pants pocket, with her laughter ceased, Kagura stomped her right foot down and in anger, exclaimed, "You bastard! You did that on purpose!"

"China, you're being - "

"You had those on just to stall for time, right!" Kagura continued, interrupting him, "Well, that won't work. I'll find that Gorilla and tell him to expel you for attempting to destroy the Shinsengumi! I spied on you and found you, kidnapping that mayo-freak." As she spoke, opening her umbrella and holding it with her left hand, she strode towards him and poked him a couple times. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Sougo knew a numerous amount of "facts:" 1. Kondo-san was the most forgiving and gullible leader (but of course, he admired his commander); 2. He and Kondo-san had been together for a long time, almost like brothers; and 3. Mayora deserved to die, for he, Okita Sougo, was more fitting as vice-captain! All these speculations led to the dauntless assumptions that he won't get suspended completely. He found it laughable of China's futile actions to abolish herself from being a slave. Oh, how he wanted to badly chastise her for committing these foolish plans and he had plenty of ideas (with a devilish smile inwardly). Foremost, he had to play along with her and find his "opportunity to strike." He responded in his usual poker face demeanor, "I think you have it all wrong China, and this is no way for a slave to act towards me, _your Master_. Don't you see how benevolent your Master has been to you?" Holding her chin up, he inched closer to her ear and let go of his hand. "Goshujin-sama is _really_ disappointed," he whispered, gently and a bit menacingly.

As Okita was just about to bit on her upper ear, the Yato kneed him hard to the gut and covered her flush-looking expression by turning her back towards him. He groaned in pain, while kneeling on the ground and holding his stomach; he knew he had that coming, but it was considerably worth flustering her up. After the blow, his body forced him to cough out, thinking.. Nope, he'll get his revenge when the time is right. "Wh- what are you trying to do!" she questioned with an embarrassed tone, "I didn't come here to be sexually harassed by some freaking Sadist!" With her fist clenched, facing down at him, she declared, "I'm going to stop being a slave to you from this day on." She quickly lashed at him with her weapon to Sougo's right side.

However, reading the movement from her shadows, instinctively, he rolled over to his left, pulling out his katana, and he stood two feet away from China with the back end and tip barely touching her neck. As he rubbed his belly, swollen from pain, he managed not so weakly to say, "That wasn't very nice to do to your Master."

"That's the point! And also, you aren't my Master anymore," Kagura spoke, sliding to his back and taking a swing at him with her leg.

Again, he moved away from her kick and dodged it easily. "You wanna be serious? Let's have our usual dance and fight!" A killer look on his facial appeared.

Kagura's innocent face faded and turned into the same grimace, when she enters battle. "Fine by me, let's do it!"

They both went into their fighting stances. "In a match of - "

* * *

The river soothingly flowed - it was such a rare day for the weather to not be windy on this autumn season. No matter, Gintoki thought it was a great day to get out and take a needed stroll, after being so traumatize by that - that... He didn't even want to hear it (or have this author write about that partly explicit _beep_).

Even though the sky cast down a gray dull day, like the cherry blossoms but not as abundant, the warm colored leaves flew away from the trees and settled down on the ground leaving a mixture of array colors - a scenic impression to this once Samurai-packed city. There was also something about this year's fall that was so different. Maybe, it was because Kagura sweet sixteen was approaching in a month from now. Sakata's fish eyes noticed she was growing a bit, after all that diet filled with unlimited amount of sukonbu and a mountain-sized portions of rice with seasonings. It'd be a surprise if her petite body would grow anymore from that unbalanced nutrition, but it was partly everyone in the Yorozuya to not have enough money to get three meals a day for just once. He should probably ask that annoying old Yato of a father to send more money for Kagura's valley-sized stomach; as if he would beg that geezer for it, though he could request Kagura to ask for money in her letters.

Speaking of, the silver-haired samurai shook up his small wallet only filled with some pocket change and proceeded to enter the vacant food stand that sold oden and ramen. Two figures shuffled into their seat at the same time.

"Ne, ossan (old man), one medium Gin-tou special." (Tou = sugar).  
"Ossan, one medium Toshi-mayo special."

"Coming right up!" the elder man called out, getting to work.

And with no surprise, it was Hijikata who was also sat here next to him; Gintoki should have sensed it from the faint tobacco and mayonnaise smell this guy emitted twenty-four/seven. Probably, his sixth sense failed him because of what happened this morning. They both thought, _Of all the days, why do I have to see him!_

"Hello, Hijikata-shi! What a wonderful day!" Gintoki greeted with a smile and a laugh.  
"Hello, Sakata-shi! What a wonderful day!" Hijikata did the same simultaneously.

_Not!_ they both thought, bowing down enough to cover their faces, with a sneered look, and turned to look away from each other.

Soon, their typical lunch was served and with a "itadakimasu" said, they both ate it peacefully, trying hard to obscure the fact their rival were here. It honestly did ruin their appetite horribly. At first they thought they were both recovering from that horrid nightmare, but of course, before being born, Kami-sama (God) just wished for these two to be cursed by going to the same places. No, no, there **is** no Kami-sama; this was certainly the work of the Akuma (devil)! Why else was this occurring all the damn time?

After a few slurps of their ramen, Sakata stared at his strange attire that would be worn by Mongolians, it seems. Toshiro was adorn in the long black fur coat, brown square fur hat, and gray snow shoes. He let out a small "pft," attempting to stifle his giggle. "What's with the getup?" he asked, snickering.

"None of ya business!" the Shinsengumi vice-captain retorted. The rough waters forced him to drift out in the unknown wintry area and he had no choice but to wear these clothes so he could survive that harsh cold environment. Somehow, in that short amount of time, he safely returned into the casket to find himself back in Edo and then, the horrible journey hasn't even ended, since he had to deal with this guy.

"I'll make it not mine, then," Gintoki mumbled, returning back to chowing down on his noodles.

Three minutes into their dish, they both stated dully, "How disgusting." Then, standing up from their seats, they both slammed down their chopsticks and faced off, with their dominant hand about to draw out their equipment.

"Are you trying to start something?" Gintoki threatened with a convulsed expression.

"No, I'm pretty sure, you're the one who's starting this fight, this time. You definitely made your move first," Hijikata growled, making the same exact visage.

Sakata crossed his arms, in an attempt to show he won't make any use of his bokuto. "Yeah right! I'm not so eager to get into this fight as you are, so you definitely convinced me into it!" The volume now getting louder.

"Che, I could do better!" Hijikata rested his hands to his backside.

In the middle of it all, the unlucky senior male attempted to talk, in a quivering voice: "Umm.. ca- can you please... take this outside?" As usual - as prideful as they were, the two quarreling samurai couple wouldn't cease, or even listen.

Gintoki placed together his hands with his fingers crossing each other and swung them to the back of his head. "Well, this stance will make sure I will definitely not touch my weapon!"

The black-haired man stretched his arms up as far as he could, as if he was exercising. "Really, your weapon and yourself are itching to fight! Your eyes tell me exactly what you want; you are so easy to read!"

"Oh ho! You think you can read into my soul! You're definitely getting ready for a battle I bet; I mean look at the form you're in."

"I know how freaking dirty your soul is! And no, I'm not! I'm reaching for the godly, golden Mayo bottle up in the sky."

"So you're trying to rely on some shitty 'dog food' to get you out of this! How pathetic!"

"As if your diabetic-inducing crap would do any better!"

"You really wanna do this, huh?" Both males clutching onto their rival's clothing.

"Not as much as you want to!"

"Fine, let's have a fair match, then!" Backing off, Gintoki tossed aside his bokuto. "Without our katana."

"Alright, you're on! What's it gonna be?" Toshi also emulated his action.

"M- my shop.." the store-owner whimpered, cowering down.

* * *

The sun setted, that was the perfect time to clash off. The two young pair were just about even in scores in almost any sports they have played - basketball, tennis, pool, and track. But before any of that, it was mostly them brawling it out and somehow, it turned out to be a mini-sporting event on school day. In the end, the events became an actual fist fight instead. They were both huffing and puffing away from exhaustion, since five hours has passed. Probably the most that they ever competed against each other.

Sitting down on the ground, with the towel around his neck, Sougo wiped off the sweat on his forehead and said, "It seems like you had enough, hm, China? I think this is my win."

Kagura got up to prove him wrong, finishing up her latest sukonbu. "Don't be ridiculous, you moron. I am plenty energetic and still willing to go on however many you please. Don't be crying to your mommy about how you lose."

"As long as you don't do the same, but you can't do that since you're an alien monster who strayed too faraway from home." His remaining strength allowed him to stand up and he massaged his own right shoulder.

"So what? You're the same as me, except you live on Planet Sadist, and you're definitely a huge threat to humanity. How did you get born into this world?" Another seaweed nibbled on.

"That's really harsh there, China. Ow, ow, my heart aches; is there any love in this cruel world?" he said, in a half-dramatic tone.

"A Sadist with a heart, that's really unbelievable." Looking away from him, Kagura waved her left hand up and down. "If anything, you have a rotten heart and it'll turn anyone you'll touch into a charcoal probably."

"Isn't there some story like that?"

"Captain Okita!" Yamazaki called from the distance, "You're gonna be late! The drama is coming up!"

The dragged-on encounter was soon coming to an end. "Oh, crap, I forgot. It's 6 PM now." Sougo walked off, waving his hand to her. "China, we'll finish this tomorrow. I will make you continue to be my slave until the end of this month. You should go home now before Danna worries."

Kagura mutters to herself, "As if, I'll let that happen." Rubbing her ear, she contemplated, _Ah, that perverted Sadist infected me._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry, it took a while. I was struggling on this and trying so hard to make this kinda perfect, but I decided to just write whatever and forget about how imperfect it is, as long as the plot is good enough to entertain you all. I'm gonna do my best to get more ideas for this story so I could at least have fifteen to twenty chapters at least, since it's supposed to "30 days." I'll work on the next chapter as fast as I can. Bye!


	5. Lesson 4

**Chapter 5**_  
-Lesson 4: Patience Is A Virtue, But Will One Get Something Out of It?-_

Day 3 - Tuesday, October 7th

After their morning training and breakfast, the Shinsengumi members scrambled into the premises for the upcoming meeting. Everyone knew Kondo was slacking off somewhere, chasing out his so-called "woman," and Hijikata was missing for an unknown reason, which caused rumors to be spoken among the underlings. There were some mentions that he really did get sucked into the dimension of the Mayo Kingdom or he was simply kidnapped by the Joui group. Or he decided to quit Shinsengumi once and for all! As if that would happen, since he was really loyal to Kondo-kyokuchou. Still, they all concluded that it was out of the ordinary for "oni no fukuchou" (demon vice-captain) to neglect his duties, unless today was his day off which was unheard of from Toshi himself.

"It really is weird to see him not around," one of them said in a thinking tone, "Fukuchou is always so punctual with his training, even on his break day."

"I'm telling you, he has a mistress!"

The group that chattered about all laughed simultaneously. "Hah, if there is a woman out there who can tolerate _that_ kind of obsession with mayo," someone managed through his laughter.

"You're right!"

Their clamor died down a little, as all the squad captains entered the room in a couple of disorderly lines and Harada, who was in front, commanded them to: "Make way for the temporary vice-captain!" They stood up, making a space between the crowd, and mumbled about who has taken Hijikata's position. It had to be "him"...

"It's not a temp, Harada-san. I will be your new vice-captain from now on." The young captain traveled his way through and towards the center stage of the room. In response and in fear, without a murmur, everyone positioned themselves in a straight standing posture with arms to their sides and head upwards. It was Okita Sougo of course. In their minds, they couldn't tell who was worse: the demon mayo-addicted vice-captain or.. the King Super Sadist. As he got to the front, they all faced forward to him, in the same stance.

Last night during dinner, he suggested to his fellow squad captains to get their members to attend the morning exercise, or he probably threatened them in his own ways. While Sougo did not attend his training, uncharacteristic of him, he actually managed to be awake at this time and arrive promptly to the assembly, but most likely since he will be taking over for now until Gorilla returns from his "stalking." Clearing his throat, he stated normally, "Since Kondo-kyokuchou is absent at this time, I'll be taking over." His dark reddish brown orbs scanned their faces and found some discomforted looks. "If anyone has a problem with that, then we can all _discuss_ about it, like gentlemen that we are." Discuss meant torture, no doubt that's what he'll do; most of their appearances changed to any sort of dismay looks.

Yamazaki resided in the back row with his boring-looking expression and thought to himself, _If this meeting keeps up, everyone will probably learn a new meaning of fear. And this is why we don't have any new members I think.._

The first squad captain- or rather, the vice-captain heaved a small sigh and continued, with an innocent facade, "As much as I would love to terrorize and order you guys around, I can't."

_He just admitted to that, didn't he?_ the spy contemplated to himself.

"Ah, excuse me, forget what I said."

_What do you mean **forget**? You wanted us to clearly know about it openly!  
_

"But if Kondo-san were here, he would say it's our sworn duty to protect the city of Edo, for our katana and ourselves will be the sword and shield for our defenseless people. Yadda yadda." Okita pointed towards them and said, "So, you better do your work correctly." His mouth crept up to a malicious grin and his eyes slightly squinted into a glare - his Sadist face. In his dark tone, he demanded, "Or I'll personally give you the _S-treatment_."

_Okita-taichou, you're gonna make them commit seppuku after this because of your sadistic side._ Yamazaki frowned and shook his head a little with his right hand on his forehead. _You really should learn some self-control before we have no members left following us._ Then, he glanced at the members who all wore an expression of discomposure. Only Sagaru and the squad captains weren't too worried as the other men were; most of them were used to his antics. Knowing him, he would most likely goof off and sleep or play with that Yato girl in their violent strife, their competition between who is better.

"Squad captains, please select the area you would like to patrol, except Kabuki district; I'm picking that for my squad. Also, you're in charge of looking over your own subordinates."

_As I thought, he would pick that town to play around in fact. I better continue finding Kondo-kyokuchou and Hijikata-fukuchou before things get out of hand here._

Placing his hands into his pockets, while walking out, he concluded, "That is all, meeting over."

* * *

Afternoon struck and strolling around Kabukicho, Kagura's hungry belly had yet to be filled, for one she had no money whatsoever. The lazy, idiotic Samurai, who she roommates with, probably abandoned her - or it seemed like it, and he kept the income to himself. Ever since she returned home, she slept alone and in the morning she expected Gintoki to enter the door every time she glanced at it. Strangely, not even Shinpachi arrived today. She had to wonder what they were up to and she realized how much Gintoki was right about: men are the scum of the earth; don't trust them. Mostly referring to those two and that Sadist...

Speak of the devil, here in the park he was sleeping on the bench with his sleeping mask on and arms behind his head to act as a pillow. But as much as she despised him, she was actually glad that she spotted him probably because of how lonely and discontent she had felt. She quietly sneaked closer to him, poking lightly at his cheeks. There was no reaction. Was he really resting there? "Oi, Sadist, you there?" she questioned, slightly loudly. Still nothing.

"Oi! Wake up and stop slacking off!" Eh? Was he dead? Placing her hand down around his chest area, she felt pulses rhythmically beating, like a finger tapping the desk. And she thought that she was the heavy sleeper. In her pockets of her Chinese pants, smirking a bit, she brought out a box of her Sukonbu and took one strip from it. Lowering her head down to align with his face - approximately five inches away - she waved the piece around his nose entry, to examine any distortion in his expression.

After a while, the young captain said, "Would you stop harassing me? I'll arrest you for that, China," and went a few inches closer to take a bite of the distasteful seaweed. Kagura jumped away, and yawning, Okita moved the mask up to his forehead and sat up on the bench with his one hand holding him up. He then spitted out the Sukonbu and held his tongue out in disgust. _I really need some mouthwash after that_, he contemplated to himself.

Holy crap. The Yato girl could have sworn - from how close their faces were - they almost.. kissed? Her face slightly reddened at the thought of it and her arms formed goosebumps. "Y-You! You were awake all this time!" she exclaimed, pointing at him, and in her whiny tone, she continued, "Yuck! I just got close to the infectious Sadist! I need to take a shower after this!"

"Stupid girl, I'm really not lying about _arresting_ you," Sougo muttered, angrily. Standing up, he stretched his arms naturally after having a good two hours nap. "So what are you doing here, China? Did you really wanted to see your Master that badly?"

"Why the hell would I want to see that ugly face of yours?" she grumbled, placing a hand on her hip.

Okita let out a "heh." "Your actions were telling me the contrary. It almost seems like you really wanted to closely see how good-looking I am."

"Idiot, don't assuming that! I was only.. trying to pull a prank on you! That's right, that's what I was doing."

"Right," he droned out, "Well, as long as you're here, you don't mind being a slave to me."

Kagura stuck a Sukonbu in her mouth in an attempt to lessen her hunger; she was unable to eat the inhumanly portions of rice last night, since that stinkin' old lady refused to provide her enough fill to her stomach. "I said I wasn't gonna be your slave, damnit!"

"So it's okay to show the whole world _this_ then?" he questioned, showing his phone to her with the picture on the screen.

"Perverted sadist! Put that away!" She reached for it reflexively, but before that, the "sadist" quickly closed the phone and put it in his hakama pockets.

"Now, will you listen to me?" he asked, confidently grinning.

Kagura made a sigh and pursed her lips before she wondered what to say. She had to be cautious about what she says; she probably have to give in for now and let him do whatever he wants, until she can find that Gorilla or Mayo-man by chance. Her conscious smacked herself about what she did yesterday, since she wasted all that time fighting this Sadist. She ended up slowly nodding her head.

"Good. I'll give you a dog tag later."

"What do you mean by that! - "

"Ah, I'm hungry." Sougo walked away, while ignoring her.

"Hey, don't ignore me, Sadist!" Then, her stomach grumbled loudly enough for Okita to hear.

* * *

Soon, they both arrived at a restaurant and through their venture, Okita challenged her if she could endure fifteen minutes of him eating in front of her. For completing that, she would get awarded ten bowls of Oyakodon (egg and chicken with rice). They both sat at a table for two in the corner of the room.

"You're really going to buy me that much Oyakodon?" Kagura asked, happily, "Can I trust you?"

"Of course. A Samurai won't go back on his words as long as you can manage in fifteen minutes," Sougo answered, shifting through the menu. He called out to the waitress, "Excuse me! I would like to order one large Tonkatsu (pork cutlet) lunch meal set A."

"Okay!" the lady complied back, "Coming right up!"

After ten minutes of waiting, the meal arrived on their table. The dish consisted of a healthy portion of pork, three pieces of dumplings, and a bit of salad on the side with a bowl of soup and rice. "Oh, wow! That looks so delicious!" Kagura exclaimed, with her mouth watering.

"Too bad, you're not getting any now," he replied in a taunting voice.

The Yato girl glared at him. "Whatever, I'll be getting more than what you have there if I win! Your wallet better be ready to pay!"

"_If_ you win. Well, I'm starting - Itadakimasu." He guided his chopsticks to the dumpling and started eating piece by piece of it with a "Mmmm.." expressed. Looking towards Kagura's anxious face, he said, "Looks like you really want to eat." Left to right, he waved around the last bit of it in front of her eyes. "Is your resolve really that weak?"

"Shut up! I can do this! I will prove to you I can, Sadist." Kagura closed her eyes.

"You're supposed to look at me, or this won't be a challenge then."

"I know, I know."

Four minutes passed and the young female was almost getting to her struggling point. Sougo, with his own way of torturing others, tried many ways to tempt Kagura into taking a bite, but he could tell she was barely resisting the pressure with her hands in front itching to reach out for food. He had yet to gobble up the pork portion; he wanted to save it for last to make this challenge harder in the last minutes. He got to his salad and soup, and loudly denoted how delicious it was.

Onto the eighth minute, Okita grappled the first piece of sliced meat and languidly dipped it in the sauce. "Doesn't this look yummy, China?"

Her side of the table dripped of her puddle of saliva. Kagura shook her head up and down, with sweat falling down and eyes wide. It almost seemed like she was at her limit, but she had to think about the big meal she'll be presented. She had to resist!

"This is so exquisite! China, you want some?"

Kagura paused for a moment and shook her head furiously; she knew what he was up to. "I'm not falling for that. I will prevail!"

"But it's so juicy." He smiled innocently. "This restaurant has the best Tonkatsu after all." He continued eating slowly into his meal.

At this time, she was struggling and trying to get her hand to stop herself from touching it with her other hand. She gulped up the mouthful of saliva and her body was twitching...

And finally, it was over! All that torture and she finally got her prize at long last! But when it ended, Kagura laid her head down on the table sideways. "Ah, well, I guess you won that now. Let me order it." Sougo stood up and strode over to the waitress at the counter, whispering something inaudible and poking at the desk.

After a while, the ten bowls of Oyakodon were placed in front of her - in five rows and two columns - and Kagura completely attacked the first bowl, viciously scarfing it down. The workers all gaped with a surprised "what-the-fuck" look on their faces. It didn't take her long enough to finish all of them; Sougo could tell she didn't have enough to eat last night and this morning.

The same waitress Okita was talking to said, "Here's your prize!"

"Thanks. Let's go, China." He looked towards the relaxed girl, hanging a toothpick in her mouth. He shrugged his shoulder and sat down with her. "I can't believe how fast you ate that up. You're definitely a monster."

"Shut up, Sadist. Ah, I feel a little sleepy."

"Of course, you would, after eating that much and sitting there like a lazy pig."

"I'm not a pig!" Kagura slammed her fist down, making the same mold shape on the table.

"Anyways, from now on, you'll be listening to me, since I fed you now." He paused for a tick. "Are you free this weekend?"

_WHAT?_

* * *

**Omake 1  
**_-Incompetent Superiors-_

(Note: This will be a tidbit about what happened to other characters, like GinHiji or any character/s who haven't made any such appearance. Some of the Omake will affect the main story, so it would be in your best interest to read.)

In broad daylight, Yamazaki and Shinpachi stood there in disgust, in front of the bar. They both met each other by chance, while Shinpachi was also searching for his silver-haired friend and Yamazaki was on the lookout for the vice-captain. They decided to go together and look for them because they had a feeling they were both together. They did discover them, but their superiors were unconscious outside, laying down on the pile of rubbish. They were both stripped naked and possibly in their boxers. Gintoki was butt-first inside of the garbage can with the lid on his knees and chest. Hijikata slept on the pile of old newspapers and magazines. They were definitely both drinking last night in their usual games; in their faint state, they were both thrown out from the bar, during closing hours.

The two young swordsman both look at each other and paused. "We don't know them," they both mumbled, simultaneously trudging away from the awkward scene.

_I wish our superiors were more competent._

* * *

**Author's Note:** From now on, the center plot will mostly involve OkiKagu. I probably wrote too much GinHiji as is; I'm not a really huge fan of them or yaoi for that matter. I _only_ like OkiKagu. Review if you have the chance cause hearing from you all, makes me happy to write this more. Also, I'm looking for a person to beta (sorta) or to discuss with, not for grammar (speaking of I'll edit all this later) but for ideas to develop this story, unless you have a few suggestions, please PM me. ;)


End file.
